<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A letter from the past by Lady_heartless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900607">A letter from the past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_heartless/pseuds/Lady_heartless'>Lady_heartless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Spoiler for the new chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_heartless/pseuds/Lady_heartless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She wanted to answer that, even if she knew him, there was something mysterious about him, the sense of uneasiness that followed him was given to his unpredictableness and it made nervous even the most powerful reigners of Devildom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A letter from the past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It contains spoilers for the new chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A giggle woke her up and her mind suddenly acknowledged three things, one worst of the another: the first was that she slept during the whole lessons; the second was that she didn't take a single note and the third was that the teacher had already left the room. An annoying voice remembered her that the course was optional and, since it was a study about magic, none of the brothers followed it. In a few words, nobody could lend her their note and the exam was in a few days. <em>If I don't pass this exam, I'm screwed. </em>She remembered Lucifer's punishment whenever one inhabitant of the House of Lamentation failed a test. <em>I'm still too young to die.</em><br/>"It's not the first time you are asleep, so I wonder: is the topic boring or leaving with the brothers is really so tiring?" a male voice questioned and she groaned:"The first". Right, for reasons unknown to her, Solomon attended that course as well. "I see. I suggest you to sleep a bit more: while you sleep, you are really vulnerable and somebody might take advantage of the situation to paint your face with a pen" and he showed to her the red pen he held in the hand. She quickly searched inside her bag a mirror and she sighed in relief when she noticed Solomon was just joking. "The exam is within a few days and I don't know what to do" she complained with a whimpering voice, "I can help you if you want. I'm the most powerful sorcerer in history and I probably know more things than your book" he proposed pointing at the test book opened on her desk. That surprised her: not every day Solomon offered himself to help someone. She bit her lips, pondering the choices she had. "Come on, you don't need to be so wary and suspicious of me: you have known me for the last year" he said and she wanted to answer that, even if she knew him, there was something mysterious about him, the sense of uneasiness that followed him was given to his unpredictableness and it made nervous even the most powerful reigners of Devildom. "If you are wondering what I could ask in exchange for my help, I can assure you that my actions are not driven by that, since you don't own anything valuable to me. I'm really asking this out of kindness" he tried once more. <em>Well, not that have I many other choices. </em>"Okay, I accept your help. When are we going to meet?" she wondered.</p><p>Solomon invited her to the Purgatory Hall the day after and she discovered herself anxious. Her bed was full of discarded clothes, the wardrobe was almost empty and the vanity was covered with makeup. <em>Why I'm putting so many efforts when I'm going to see him? I look like a girl nervous on the day of her first date. </em>She chuckled nervously. <em>Solomon and I don't share that kind of relationship. </em>Noticing that she was going to be late, she grabbed randomly some clothes on the mattress and leave the House of Lamentation in a hurry.<br/>Solomon greeted her at the door and escorted her to his room:"Simeon and Luke are with Diavolo at his castle: they are discussing regarding their renowned stay in Devildom". She was happy to hear that even the angels decided to go back to Devildom. She sat on the desk as Solomon took some books from his bookshelf. "This is not our test book" she noticed and he smirked:"I know. That book contains more academic knowledge and it omits the funniest part. I thought you were curious to know even what it's not said to the students, the more hidden sides of the magic". She recognized that Solomon was really persuasive when he wanted to convince someone. "Well, if the most powerful sorcerer wants to share with me his knowledge about the magic, who I am to refuse" she agreed and he complimented her:"I know you couldn't have said no". And he started to explain to her how to summon the most powerful demons, subjecting their will to command them, and the most dangerousmagic rituals. His low voice charmed her and she understood why everyone, both demons and angels, was so wary about him: his knowledge was almost endless and it bordered on dark magic. She realized the extent of his power and for, the first time, she feared him. The room was silent and Solomon was staring at her:"Can you answer to my question?", "Sorry, I zoomed off. I wondered how did you manage to know so much about magic" she apologized. "It's because I have had much time to study it. You are really pale, are you okay? I'm going to take a glass of water" he answered elusively. One trait of his personality that annoyed her was his elusiveness: every time she questioned him about his life, he talked back vaguely not answering at all to her questions. She knew he had a lot of secrets, but she hoped that he could thrust even a bit and he could be honest.</p><p>She browsed the book, reading what she missed in his explanation, when she found a sheet of paper. It was made of bamboo and it was written in a language she didn't know. With no doubt, it was really ancient and yet it was clear that Solomon treasured it. What could it be? Knowing the sorcerer was probably a spell or something similar, yet her female intuition suggested that it was more personal than a mere spell. Hearing the sound of his steps coming closer, she folded the sheet and put it in the jean's pocket, hoping that he didn't suspect anything. He handed her the glass and he resumed the discourse when it stopped. The study session went smoothly and when they ended, they noticed that it was already dark. Solomon offered her to stay there for dinner, adding that Simeon and Luke would be really happy to see her, but she declined answering that the brothers were waiting for her.<br/>After dinner, she knocked at Satan's door, hoping that he'd have been able to help her. "Satan, I need your help" she said and the demon opened the door. "How can I help you?" he wondered and she handed the sheet:"I found this paper: it's written is a language that I don't know and I was wondering if you could translate it for me". He took it and he widened the eyes when he recognized the writing:"It's Jewish and it's quite archaic, I may add. I'm a bit rusty, but I can translate it, even if I'm curious to know where did you find it", "Sorry, but I can't answer your question" she spoke as she sat on his bed. He understood and he started to translate, his calm voice echoed in the room.</p><p><em>"Since I was young, I have always heard rumors about you. At my court, ministers and retainers complimented you saying how you were an awesome person, someone who has been chosen by God to create magnificent things. I was taught about how you occupied a huge position even if you were the youngest of your brothers. You have incredible wisdom and this helped you to make a commercial web over the whole Israel</em>. <em>When I came to your palace I was curious to know if the rumors were true and I was surprised when I heard the generals complimenting you for your military abilities and the female retainers worshipping you for your generosity. I entered the hall and I saw two women before you and one of them held a child in her arms. They were fighting about whose he belonged, you proposed to cut the newborn in half so that both of them were satisfied and the true mother knelt begging to spare his life. At that moment I realized that the rumors about your wisdom were true and a strange feeling clouded my heart: it was sheer admiration for a young man that, now I know, was destined to be one of the greatest kings of the story. I came to you to find help and you gave more: you offered me to enter in your harem and to have a child with you -my skin still remember the warm feeling left by your kiss on the hand as you proposed me. That night you loved me like a king does with his queen and I fell in love with you, considering your proposal. In the end I decided to leave you, I came here to do a political alliance, but I don't want to sell myself for love; in exchange, I blessed your ring. I hope you can fulfill your destiny, my king.</em><br/><em>The queen of Saba." </em></p><p>Solomon was the biblical king... How could she didn't understand that? The endless knowledge he had, how he answered vaguely to her question, he told also he received the ring. He never responded clearly, but he gave little clues. "Why are you crying? Is everything okay?" Satan questioned and at that moment she cognized her cheeks were wet. But why she was crying? They only read a love letter written for... Solomon. Solomon, the most powerful wizard in history. Solomon, the man who helped her to survive to Devildom and was always ready to sustain her. Solomon... the guy that she loved.<br/>"I'm fine Satan, don't worry. Thank you for helping me" she answered and left his room. She didn't remember a lot about the queen of Saba, only that she refused the proposal to be Solomon's wife. She truly loved him, but she decided to forget him for the sake of her country and he probably loved her too since he still kept her letter. She had always thought that he was a "normal" human, just like her, but now that idea crumbled and with that even the feeble hope that he could love her back. She had to give back the letter and apologize for stealing it.</p><p>They met the day after as the walked toward the R.A.D and she spoke first:"Take this. Yesterday I found this in your book and I took it thinking it was a spell. I'm sorry, I didn't mean butt in your personal life in this way". He took the letter and a tender emotion passed in his eyes:"Did you translate it?", she answered honestly:"Yes, I asked Satan if he could do it for me". She was ready for being scolded, but he didn't do it: instead, he questioned:"What do you think about her? You know, she had been the first and the only woman who refused me. It had been only a night, but it was enough to fall for her: amongst my wives, she was the one I truly loved". <em>Don't you dare to cry in front of him or he will understand everything. </em>"I suspected it: you really cared for her if, after three thousand years, you still treasure her letter. I... I envy her. She had an amazing strength to leave the love behind her for the sake of her people" and she started to cry once again. Solomon stopped his steps:"Why are you..." and stopped also his speech. She knew he understood what she felt for him and he opened the mouth to speak, but at that moment a strong wind rose, carrying away his words. She hoped that it could carry away her pain and then it stopped, she was left with a bitterness in her heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>